ash&mare short
by lazyblondcat
Summary: okay so this is the first story i have wrote and put online if it is interesting to you the comment and i'll continue it. basically mary-lynnette is a fairy and being forced to mary ash anyway i was board and wondering hey why no fairy's so i added them your welcome! :)


I grew up the same as any other kid who read books and always believed there would be a happy ending. Whose parents always told them to grow up no one would ever fit my expectations of having a) a vampire be obsessed with me and stalk me by night I mean who wouldn't want that? Or b) having parents who are mythical creatures who are hiding your heritage because you are a princess of sorts or have to marry a prince. So I did as I was told and moved on with my life. Until the faithful day of my 16 birthday.

I was sitting on my bed at one in the morning. playing on my phone because I had nothing better to because I had been stargazing and had just got back only because it had started to get light out and I was yet to be tiered.  
So there i was trying to figure out what galaxy back ground I wanted for my IPhone. My long brown hair kept getting in my eyes so I decided to get up and get a hair elastic. As I started to put my hair up I looked at myself in the mirror. My long brown hair flowed down my back and stopped just short of my hips. I had yet to change out of my short shorts and tank top that I had been wearing the day before I looked myself in the eye. I would have to say my eyes are one of my favorite things about myself they are electric blue and look wise with just a sparkle of curiosity. I shook my head taking me out of my thoughts I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. An went back to my bed. I sat down an thought to myself I'm so forgetting something. I decided on a dark purple and black background and went to bed.

I herd a knock on the door the next morning I rolled over an looked at the alarm clock 6:00 am on the dot. I groaned I should not have stayed up last night. There was another knock "come in!" I yelled at the door knowing it was probably some one in my family. Claudia opened the door a crack an stuck her head in. "there is someone at the door asking for you so get dressed!" she said. I sat up and glared at her my mother had died after having me and now I was stuck with the most annoying person ever my stepmother. The only thing that is okay about her is that mark my half brother is pretty awesome. But at the moment I was furious who the hell shows up at six am on your door step and expects you to be up? "fine!" I yelled. " ill be down in five minutes do not come back in my room!". She opened the door a little bit more and then said "by the way happy sweet sixteen!" shit I forgot about that. "whatever." I huffed. She closed the door and disappeared. I sat up obviously I can't go back to bed now I thought to myself . I got out of bed and walked to my closet. Humm what to wear lets see I glanced at the royal blue shirt I grabbed it of the hanger i looked at it again an noticed it a silvery rose design going up the right side. Humm I had not see that before. i grabbed a pair of light, cut of short shorts an through it on. I grabbed my brush and ran yanked out my messy ponytail an ran the brush through my hair. And went downstairs to see who was waiting for me.

As I got to the base of the stairs I realized that I had forgot my necklace. It was the only thing I had left of my biological mother. It appeared to be butterfly wings with small swirls going through the wings on a fine gold chain. I herd Claudia talking to the person that was hear to see me oh well they can wait a few more minutes to see me it won't kill them. I ran up the stairs an grabbed the door handle to my room I turned it and in my room was the last thing I would have expected was the random guy sitting on my bed.

Ok weird much I questioned myself. He was good looking. Clean features that were strongly chiseled but almost delicate. His eyes were black matching his jet black hair. He was short and lithe looking. He was smirking I was about to ask what was so funny when I saw he was holding my necklace. "why the hell do you have my necklace?" I demanded. He laughed very darkly. "so this is yours?" he questioned. "it is the only thing I have left of my mother and I would appreciate if you gave it back." I said calmly. "so your mary-Lynnett then?" he questioned. "of coarse I am. Now give me my necklace back now!" I said rather annoyed. "okay i'll give you your necklace back if you spin around three times and say ssecnirp sa seitud ym lla llifluf dna enorth eht no ecalp llufthgir ym ekat lliw I dna retrac ttennyl-yram ssecnirp yriaf ma I." he said. "well fine if all you want me to say is that then whatever." I cleared my throat and said the weird words came out with ease "ssecnirp sa seitud ym lla llifluf dna enorth eht no ecalp llufthgir ym ekat lliw I dna retrac ttennyl-yram ssecnirp yriaf ma I." he tossed the necklace back to me. "you'll be seeing me soon I would guess." he went to the window. "wait!" I called. "what did that mean." he smiled and said you just said. " I am fairy princess Mary-Lynnett Carter and I will take my place on the throne and fulfill my duties as princess backwards."

the door burst open behind me and in came a striking girl with straight waist long black hair and bright green eyes. "what did you do John?" she screamed at him. "oh nothing I just tricked her into claiming her place as princess to hurry things along." he said calmly an then shouted. " my name is quinn and that is all you shall address me as Rashel the cat otherwise I might take a liking to your wings and rip them off your back!" "You know that once she takes her place on the Thorne she won't be the only one being forced to Mary someone they don't like?" She questioned agitation clear in her voice. "What the hell are you smoking they get married that's it." He said slowly. "No idiot you will have to get married to who ever her second is idiot and that would be me!" She said angrily. "That is why she was staying unaware of the situation. That and Ash is a bloody retard." She almost was spitting her words out now. "Once she gets her.." She was interrupted when someone started screaming. I soon realized that was me. He head flipped to my direction. There was an excruciating pain radiating from my back. I herd a rip and then a pop. The pain was now dimming to a small stinging sensation on my back. I looked up at the girl named Rashel her eyes were bulging out of her head. The guy named Quinn looked like he was about to pass out when he said. " like that." Ina very small voice. Rashel then replied. "Exactly like that." In a voice barley above a whisper. I stood up and shook my head from side to side trying to shake off the grogginess. "What the hell happened?" I said as I yawned. Rashel coughed "turn around your highness and look in the mirror." "Okay?" I turned around to look in the mirror and the first thing I say was...


End file.
